


A Small Detour

by TheBlackWook



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Flynn is worried and doesn't want to admit it, Garcy Weekend, Gen, Pre-Relationship, Set during Season 1 Episode 10, of sorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 19:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16001453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlackWook/pseuds/TheBlackWook
Summary: A look at his pocket watch : Lucy’s friends had been in that murder house for hours, now. Good.He froze.Lucy.





	A Small Detour

**Author's Note:**

> Posting this for Garcy Weekend, yeah \o/ ! My first Timeless and Garcy fic by the way. I love them, I'm super excited ! This fic is only due to a stupid hope I had while watching and liveblogging the episode to a friend. Hope you'll enjoy it !

How could he have been so stupid… Of course she had used Houdini to her advantage, the poor man was too eager to help her and escape the situation. He had underestimated her. Or had he ? For the briefest moment, he realized he had let her, the inconscious part of him had let her stop him, had let her ruin his grand plan of bombing this meeting between Edison and Ford. Her words from 1780 – only yesterday night, he mused almost bitterly – still rang in his ears. What would Lorena and Iris think ? Not that he cared that much, the plan was to bring them back to life and let them live their lives without the shadow of a man he had become. Except that he did. Of course he did. And stranger still, what would Lucy think ? The vision of her future self in São Paulo still haunted him, the light on his dark path as he had called it back then, their interactions so far were enough to capture him entirely to leave him almost wanting for more. He was fascinated. Truly, completely fascinated. 

He shook his head. 

He was still handcuffed to the wooden desk, police on its way. He needed to act quickly and focus on the task of freeing himself : he had a mission to complete.

Ten minutes later and he was running free, taking a few turns and hiding to catch his breath and escape the police. A look at his pocket watch : Lucy’s friends had been in that murder house for hours, now. Good. 

He froze.

Lucy. 

She had run right there, no doubt. What she found to her little friends, especially that soldier, he did not know. What he knew however was that Houdini or not, she was in danger. And whether he liked it or not, he needed her. He needed her for his mission, of course, for what was written in the journal. But honestly ? There was this hidden part of him, a part he almost feared – for it was an irrational one, that needed her, period. And he couldn’t trust anyone to ensure she would come out of this hell alive. 

Sigh.

He really did have to do everything himself…

oOo

Finding his way into the hotel without being seen by the two buffoons accompanying Lucy was an easy job. He had read a lot on the subject, enough to remember where reports had said the torture chamber would be : he had a good memory after all.

He stopped when he reached the top of the stairs, hearing Holmes arguing with who he assumed was Lucy. He was not sure where she was ; it did not matter. He only needed to neutralize the madman, the rest he could leave to the idiots composing Lucy’s team.

It proved to be an easy enough job, the man was careless. He hit his head with the cross of his gun, attached his hand quickly before he fled, noise incoming. Now he could breathe and leave. Lucy was safe and they could go back to their little game of mouse and cat.

oOo

When Wyatt and Rufus arrived and freed Lucy from her cage, she thanked them and congratulated them for stopping the first known serial killer in history.

“But… He was already like that. We just arrived and opened that… Is that a sarcophage ?” Rufus said.

“You didn’t ? But then… Who did ?” Lucy wondered.

“Who cares ? We need to go, Flynn will be flying back anytime, now.” Wyatt scolded.

And off they were, though the mystery of her secret savior remained in Lucy’s head.


End file.
